Basketball courts, tennis courts, boxing rings, mixed martial arts (MMA) rings, and other indoor and outdoor athletic surfaces typically have scoreboards or other displays for displaying team names, scores, time periods and other information. Such scoreboards are typically hung or otherwise mounted above or alongside the athletic surfaces and can therefore partially block spectators' views of the athletic surfaces. Viewing the scoreboards also diverts the spectators' attention away from the action occurring on the athletic surfaces. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for displaying scores and other information associated with a game, match, bout, or other activity occurring on an athletic surface.
Advertising is also frequently displayed during athletic events. The advertising may be displayed on the above-described scoreboards and/or may be painted or otherwise adhered directly to the athletic surfaces. When the advertising is displayed on scoreboards, it further diverts the spectators' attention from the action occurring on the athletic surfaces. When the advertising is applied directly to the athletic surfaces, it often becomes worn and faded and is difficult and costly to replace with new advertising. Such advertising is also static and doesn't capture viewers' attention and is too costly for many companies to afford, especially for major league sports and popular college sports. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for displaying advertisements at athletic events.